


You're my drugs

by Black_eyes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_eyes/pseuds/Black_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian torna a Westerville per delle vacanze. Una sera ritroverà qualcosa e qualcuno che ha cercato di dimenticare</p>
<p>dal testo:<br/>-“No” ringhiò Harwood lanciandogli un'occhiata “tu non hai capito nulla di me. Mai.”<br/>Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo sul suo drink, era vero.<br/>I suoi pensieri andarono a 20 anni prima, quando fuggì da Lima, da Thad , da sé stesso e soprattutto dai sentimenti che si stavano sviluppando nel suo petto.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Heilàààà! Non sono mortaaaaa! Anche se a pochi interessa ma ok.  
> Altra OS, ma questa volta Thadastian!  
> Grazie alla mia beta (sì, perchè è betata) iclemyer87. (so much love hun)  
> E niente ... ci si legge alla fine <3

Per Sebastian Smythe tornare a Westerville per il mese di Febbraio non era una gran bella idea, ma doveva farlo per la famiglia.

Lui odiava Febbraio, un po' per i ricordi che portava alla mente, ma c’era l'anniversario di matrimonio dei suoi genitori, e in più suo nonno compiva gli anni.

“Che palle!” Pensò il ragazzo prendendo il proprio bagaglio e portandoselo dietro fino al portone di casa Smythe.

Prima che potesse suonare al citofono la porta si spalancò con sua madre che gli circondò il collo con le braccia.

“Il mio bambino è tornato. Ma come sei dimagrito! Lavori troppo in polizia, l'ho sempre detto io. E poi almeno a NY mangi? Secondo me no. Troppe porcate come McDonald's e panini poco salubri. Comunque come va la vita amorosa? Il mio bambino ha trovato qualcuno che …”

“Mary! Lascialo entrare in casa! Nevica e fa freddo!” Urlò Smythe Senior dalla sua poltrona davanti al camino “dagli tempo di respirare.”

Sebastian sospirò, scuotendo il capo ed entrando in casa dei propri genitori; il fatto che si fossero riavvicinati non cambiava molto riguardo al suo passato.

Ok che erano molto più gentili, comprensivi, che sua madre lo riempiva di chiamate quando era al lavoro, che suo padre gli mandava sigarette e liquori ogni settimana, ma queste gentilezze non cancellavano il fatto che lo avevano lasciato solo durante tutta l'adolescenza, il periodo in cui aveva avuto bisogno di loro, e sfortunatamente i cari genitori erano troppo occupati con feste e riunioni per accorgersi di lui.

Ma oramai era acqua passata. E lui fortunatamente abitava a NY e aveva un importante lavoro in polizia, CSI, specializzazione informatica, per essere precisi.

“Allora come va, Sebastian?” Gli chiese suo padre vedendolo sedersi sul divano “com'è il lavoro?”

“Mah … vedo molti morti, devo lavorare con assassini e grazie a piccole impronte riesco a sbattere in galera coglioni che uccidono da mattina a sera. Insomma … va bene.”

“Hai programmi fino a fine mese?” Gli chiese sua madre porgendogli una tazza di caffè corretto, il suo preferito.

“No. Però vorrei andare a trovare qualche amico, oppure andare a svagarmi in qualche bar.” Alzò le spalle bevendo il caffè caldo e sentendo il courvoisier scaldargli il petto.

“La vita è tua. Ricordati comunque di prendere le chiavi quando esci.” Lo avvisò suo padre fissandolo da sopra il giornale quotidiano che stava leggendo prima che arrivasse.

“Perfetto.” Sebastian lanciò un’occhiata all'orologio fissato sopra il camino “se non vi fa nulla io vado a mettere a posto le cose che ho in valigia e dopo esco. Comunque, per il vostro anniversario starò qui con voi. Una bella serata in famiglia come piace a papà.” E salutandoli salì le scale per raggiungere la propria camera.

Non era cambiata di molto, vi era sempre un armadio a due ante, un letto e la scrivania in legno vicino alla finestra, da cui, quando era più giovane, scappava la notte per andare allo 'Scandals'.

Quella sera stessa si preparò per andare in un nuovo locale che avevano aperto da poco. Quando vi arrivò rimase felicemente stupito. Pulito, belle luci, un paio di ragazzi ben messi per la sicurezza e vi era un vero controllo dei documenti falsi.

I ragazzini di 17 anni non ci sarebbero entrati neanche se avessero corrotto il direttore con i soldi del paparino.

Sebastian sfoderò la sua carta d'identità ed entrò senza problemi in quel locale; se l'esterno era perfetto, lì dentro doveva essere anche meglio! Divanetti in pelle, tendine scure, scale che conducevano al piano superiore, la base del DJ spostata da tutta la calca e il piano bar in una postazione facile da raggiungere.

Nonostante c'erano molti, ma molti ragazzi in mezzo alla pista, si riusciva a camminare liberamente per il perimetro del locale senza problemi.

Il paradiso. E comunque non era stata male l'idea di tornare a Westerville per le feste.

Il giovane Smythe si avviò verso il bar per prendere qualcosa da bere, quando un moretto dall'aria conosciuta gli catturò l'attenzione. Stava vicino al DJ e di tanto in tanto fotografava la pista e i ragazzi che vi ballavano. Aveva dei lineamenti da adulto, ma da quello che potè vedere, le labbra e gli occhi erano gli stessi di 20 anni prima.

Thad. Il suo Thad.

Sebastian scosse il capo correggendosi: Thad non era più suo, non lo era mai stato.

Deglutì cercando di togliersi dalla mente quel ragazzo che gli aveva rapito il cuore, ma scappare dai sentimenti era inutile, e lo sapeva fin troppo bene dato che neanche NY era riuscita a cancellargli dalla mente i ricordi legati al ragazzo ispanico.

Non fece neanche in tempo a ordinare un alcolico che si sentì come fissato, alla base del collo, dove aveva un piccolo tatuaggio, il suo primo e ultimo, una sciocchezza che aveva fatto appena trasferitosi nella grande mela.

“Il grande Sebastian Smythe è tornato.” Quella voce calda, mischiata a un pizzico di sarcasmo, l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille.

“Westerville sentiva la mia mancanza. Sai, io sono l'unica cosa buona nata qui.” Disse senza voltarsi per non vedere quel volto.

“E io che credevo che tu fossi nato a Parigi. Sei un bugiardo Smythe.” E anche se Sebastian non potè vederlo, sapeva che a quella frase le labbra del moro si erano tirate in un sorriso malizioso, uno di quei sorrisi che lo facevano diventare un cretino.

“Mi hai beccato.” E Sebastian si voltò sulla sedia, cedendo finalmente a quelle iridi castane. “Ciao Harwood.”

“Bentornato francesino.” E in quel momento l'ispanico scattò una foto catturando il riflesso dello specchio. “Allora. Ho sentito che sei un importante poliziotto … complimenti.”

Smythe alzò le spalle e gli indicò lo sgabello accanto a sé “è un lavoro come un altro, sto al computer tutto il giorno e scovo criminali. Mentre tu? Fotografo?”

Thad poggiò la propria macchina fotografica sul bancone “non precisamente … lavoro per un giornale, e di tanto in tanto faccio altri lavoretti per racimolare soldi. Sai, Lima non è una città grande, anzi, non è una città ma solo un paesino sperduto chissà dove ...” Scosse il capo zittendosi un attimo “comunque voglio andarmene da qui.” Alzò le spalle sedendosi accanto al ragazzo dagli occhi verdi “è bello vedere che non ti sei dimenticato di questa città.”

“Io non dimentico nulla Harwood. E tu lo sai.” Sussurrò Sebastian abbassando lo sguardo verso il proprio cocktail. “Come procede la vita qui?” Chiese poi alzando il mento e fissando le iridi del moretto “qualche cambiamento che non conosco?”

Thad si morsicò il labbro inferiore cercando di ricordare qualche fatto “mmh … Kurt e Blaine si sono sposati 5 anni fa. Un amore di matrimonio. E non si sa perché, ma tu non hai voluto partecipare alla loro felicità …” Lo fissò per pochi secondi scuotendo il capo subito dopo “ah! E Nick ha sposato Jeff; finalmente, dovrei dire, perchè insomma, stavano assieme, giravano assieme, convivevano assieme da circa 10 e passa anni … e insomma …”

“Anche il sesso facevano assieme, scommetto.” Ridacchiò malizioso Sebastian “e tu? Mi stai dicendo la vita di tutti. Ma tu?”

“Io beh, ho un mio appartamento, ho finito gli studi universitari e lavoro come fotografo per un piccolo giornale di provincia. Come ti avevo già detto.” Chiamò il barista chiedendogli di tenergli la macchina fotografica nel retro.

Sebastian socchiuse gli occhi vedendo i sorrisi che si scambiavano. Una punta di gelosia gli strinse il cuore in una morsa. “Io voglio sapere se in questi 20 anni sei stato con qualcuno, se qualche bel giovane ha catturato il tuo cuore ...” E senza farsi notare, il francesino, controllò se avesse qualche fede o anello sulle mani. Ma notò un tatuaggio, quattro parole, all'interno del polso.

“Non sono sposato. E neanche fidanzato. Smythe, se volevi saperlo potevi chiedermelo senza tanti giri di parole.” Gli sorrise dolcemente “Con me bisogna essere diretti, lo sai. Lo hai detto tu, no? Siamo grandi amici, noi due.” Fissò Sebastian nelle iridi smeraldine “amici” ripeté poi alzando un braccio per ordinare un Margarita che non tardò ad arrivare.

Parlarono del più e del meno, bevvero shottini e alcolici di vario tipo e colore, il tutto pur di non parlare di loro, di ciò che era stato fra loro o di quello che sarebbe potuto essere se non fossero stati così adolescenti e testardi.

“Perchè ti sei tatuato?” Chiese il francesino di punto in bianco finendo una birra e ordinandone un'altra.

“Nessuna ragione specifica; più o meno per lo stesso motivo per cui tu l'hai fatto.” Thad ghignò, appoggiando il suo bicchiere sul bancone “non pensare che non l'abbia notato.” Deglutì ordinando qualcos'altro che acquietasse i suoi pensieri su ciò che erano stati in passato. Ricordare non era difficile, ma doloroso sì. “Neanche a farlo apposta abbiamo avuto la stessa idea.” Sorrise tristemente.

“Moon Of My Life” sussurrò Sebastian lasciando scorrere la punta delle dita sul polso dell'ispanico.

“My Sun And Stars” replicò Thad stringendosi le mani per non farle correre al collo del ragazzo in parte a lui. “E' stato stupido e molto incosciente.” Disse alzando le spalle per far andare via i brividi che quel tocco gli aveva istigato.

Rimasero in silenzio, ascoltando la musica, fissando i ragazzi ballare in pista, ricordando e rivendendo il vecchio Sebastian negli atteggiamenti dei vari ragazzini che cercavano un po' di amore, anche se per pochi e vani secondi.

“Ti rivedi lì, vero? Il tuo sesso da una notte e via, senza salutare, sopratutto.” Sibilò Thad voltandosi verso il francesino.

“E' vero io … ma con te stavo cambiando, ero diverso e …” Sebastian tentennò.

“E sei fuggito lo stesso perchè avevi paura di cambiare troppo, vero? Io ti amavo e quando sei andato via ti sei portato con te anche i miei sentimenti.” Ringhiò Thad con le lacrime che iniziavano a raccogliersi agli angoli degli occhi.

“Quindi non ti sei neanche innamorato, dopo di me” sussurrò, di punto in bianco, Smythe sorridendogli, ordinando l'ennesima birra della serata. “Che poi non ho capito bene, tu lavori per vivere; oppure vivi per lavorare?” Gli chiese cambiando argomento e voltandosi verso il moretto.

Thad ridacchiò scuotendo il capo “sei il solito cazzone Smythe, io lavoro per permettere a me stesso di fuggire da qui, di andare a vivere in un luogo migliore … e comunque sono innamorato.” Si inumidì il labbro inferiore “di tutto ciò che è bello nella vita.” Terminò di spiegare.

Il francesino rimase con il braccio sospeso in aria, deglutì per poi avvicinare la bottiglia alle labbra e bere un sorso di birra “capito” si leccò le labbra rendendole umide. “Tu vivi per fuggire da te stesso e dal tuo passato. Da me.” Deglutì e si volse verso il moretto. “Giusto?”

“No” ringhiò Harwood lanciandogli un'occhiata “tu non hai capito nulla di me. Mai.” E si allontanò andando sulla pista da ballo.

Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo sul suo drink, era vero. Lui non aveva mai capito nulla dei sentimenti, della vita, di Thad.

A lui interessava sempre e solo scopare e a cercare di essere lo stronzo di prima categoria che tutti credevano che fosse.

I suoi pensieri andarono a 20 anni prima, quando fuggì da Lima, da Thad , da sé stesso e soprattutto dai sentimenti che si stavano sviluppando nel suo petto.

Era un giorno in piena estate, oramai aveva finito gli studi e stava passando qualche giorno in compagnia del suo moretto.

Quella sera stessa era nell'appartamento dei genitori di Thad, i quali non erano in casa; Bas e Thad erano vicini, seduti sul divano a guardare un film romanticamente sdolcinato, uno di quelli che amava il suo quasi-ragazzo, e al francesino sembrò fin troppo bello sentirsi bene e finalmente integro, anche perchè se l'ispanico lo teneva stretto a sé, non si sentiva affatto rinchiuso o imprigionato in una morsa, ma al contrario si sentiva completo tra quelle calde braccia.

Ma tutta quella completezza gli fece paura, perchè si sentiva così? Perchè doveva essere felice grazie ad un altro ragazzo? Lui era Sebastian Smythe e non aveva bisogno di nessuno.

O almeno era questo quello che aveva pensato prima di andarsene senza salutare; infatti poco dopo aveva lasciato quell'appartamento, con il ragazzo che abbandonato lì e se ne era scappato da Lima senza salutare.

Era stato un fifone, un adolescente fin troppo immaturo ed egoista.

Il francesino scosse il capo tornando al presente e ordinò altri alcolici, voleva annegare il suo passato, la sua stupida scelta e le conseguenze che vi erano derivate, ma tenendo sempre e comunque d'occhio il morettino che ballava; molti ragazzi gli stavano attorno, molti cercavano di prendere la sua attenzione, ma nessuno riusciva ad avvicinarglisi.

Thad allontanava chiunque, aveva gli occhi socchiusi e si lasciava trasportare dalla musica, i bassi, le luci, tutto davano un'atmosfera strana e in un certo senso ovattata.

Sebastian sentiva la libidine crescere, perchè quel morettino istigava anche il più santo ragazzino in quel pub, ma ricordò a sé stesso che era cambiato, era cresciuto, e voleva imparare ad amare le cose che prima non aveva mai apprezzato, e che a causa della sua mentalità aveva quasi perso.

Voleva provare a rimediare, una seconda chance, la sua ultima possibilità di farsi perdonare da lui.

Si alzò dallo sgabello e seguì il moretto; andandogli vicino gli strinse i fianchi, si mosse contro al suo bacino, appoggiandogli il mento contro la spalla.

“Allora insegnami tu. Fammi capire tu le cose importanti.” Gli sussurrò in un orecchio, fissandolo dolcemente “ti prego, insegnami cosa significa amare. Solo per stanotte.” E gli lasciò un bacio casto, all'angolo della bocca. “Ti prego Thad” disse con voce roca e carica di desiderio. “Aiutami ad amare di nuovo.”

Un cenno del capo da parte dell'ispanico e assieme andarono nei bagni del locale, tenendosi per mano.

Piccoli baci dolci, posati con discrezione e paura, mani che passavano sulla pelle delle braccia, occhi chiusi per restare ancorati a quelle sensazioni meravigliose, ma poco a poco che il tempo passava i baci divennero più rudi, passionali, e pieni di quei sentimenti repressi che non erano mai riusciti a spiegarsi negli anni precedenti. Poteva essere amore, come odio, poteva essere passione di una notte e via, come fuoco che bruciava eternamente.

Sebastian spinse il moretto contro il muro e gli strinse i fianchi, forse un po' troppo, dato che Thad gemette nel bacio.

I pantaloni di entrambi caddero a terra con urgenza e fretta: vi era passione, necessità di soddisfare quell'istinto che li avvicinava così tanto agli angeli, ma anche alle bestie.

“Dio, Harwood” Ansimò mordendogli la pelle tesa del collo “come fai a essere così ...” Gemette strofinando la propria erezione contro l'apertura dell'ispanico “sexy.”

Gli strinse i fianchi spingendosi contro di lui, aveva bisogno di sentirsi vivo, completo, e l'unico modo era quello di stare con Thad.

Poco importava se non era mai più stato suo, poco importava se si era fatto una vita senza di lui: doveva marchiarlo, doveva mostrargli che non importava quanto fuggissero l'uno dall'altro, alla fine si sarebbero scontrati in ogni modo.

“Sebastian …” un sussurro da parte del moretto e tutto il mondo reale di Sebastian crollò come un castello di carte. “ho bisogno.. ho bisogni di te.” Gemette, sentendo la propria erezione strofinarsi insistentemente contro la porta del bagno dove si erano chiusi. “Ti prego. Adesso. Amami.”

Smythe non si fece pregare e lentamente, poco alla volta, si unì al suo amante.

Gemettero entrambi, varie sensazioni si amalgamarono in quel momento: piacere, completezza, dolore e molto altro.

Sebastian strinse i fianchi al moretto, stringendolo per paura che fuggisse da sé.

Le spinte iniziali furono calibrate, lente; ma i gemiti di Thad iniziarono a echeggiare tra quelle mura e Sebastian mosse i fianchi sempre più velocemente, sbattendo contro la pelle nuda delle natiche dell'ispanico un po' troppo rudemente; ma tutto questo non importava in quel momento.

L'importante era che finalmente erano assieme, vicini, con l'odore del sesso e del sudore che si incollava fra loro, come anni prima, come quando, almeno per una sola estate erano stati assieme.

Sebastian affondò sempre più in profondità, toccando quel punto dentro Thad che lo fece gemere e arcuare verso il petto del francesino, che sentendo l'orgasmo salire, lento, morse la spalla del moretto che venne senza essere toccato ulteriormente. Smythe lo seguì poco dopo, gemendo il suo nome sulla pelle marchiata dai suoi denti.

Il francesino appoggiò la fronte contro il collo esposto dell'ispanico, sospiri e ansimi per regolarizzare i respiri.

“Thad” gli baciò la spalla marchiata “io …” sospirò stringendolo a sé, uscendo delicatamente dal suo corpo, quando sentì il gemito da parte del moretto lo lasciò andare.

“Bas, questo è stato molto … bello …” Harwood deglutì e si rialzò i pantaloni per vestirsi.

Se ne stava per andare, quando Smythe lo prese per un braccio “ero serio prima. Thad … insegnami ad amare. Ad amarti nuovamente.” Fece scontrare le loro fronti “ad amarti come tu meriti.” Gli baciò le labbra attirandolo nuovamente a sé “non è mai troppo tardi.”

“Sebastian … io …” ma non riuscì a fermarsi dal baciarlo ancora, e ancora.

Il sapore delle sue labbra era come droga per lui; l'amore che per Sebastian Smythe era una droga.

“Ti amo Thad.” Tre parole, più leggere di un alito di vento. Gli lasciò un bacio nell'incavo del collo, poi salì e lo baciò sul mento, sul naso, sulle labbra. “Ti ho sempre amato.”

“Sei ubriaco, Bas” tentennò l'ispanico, allontanandosi e vestendo il francesino “molto ubriaco.”

“No, ti amo, davvero. Non ho mai smesso. “ Si appoggiò a lui baciandogli la clavicola arrossata dai baci e dai morsi precedenti. “Credimi Thad.” Gli sussurrò in un orecchio languidamente “dammi una possibilità di amarti.”

Il moretto ansimò pesantemente, alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto sentendo le labbra e la lingua del francesino lambirgli la pelle del collo.

Non sapeva come comportarsi, cosa fare? Credergli? Fare finta di nulla?

Ma appena Sebastian gli morsicò il lobo dell'orecchio, il suo cervello si sconnesse e gli allacciò le braccia al collo.

“Ok,” deglutì baciandolo dolcemente “una possibilità.” Lo fissò negli occhi “ma non ferirmi. Ti prego.”

Sebastian si vestì con un ghigno malizioso “non accadrà, te lo prometto.” E lo baciò nuovamente, su quelle labbra oramai rosse e piene, da cui era già dipendente come una dolce droga.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed è già finita yeeah!  
> Sì, ha fatto pena ma è una della mie OS meglio scritte.  
> *porge pizza e cioccolata per farsi perdonare*  
> Grazie per chi abbia letto e grazie ancora alla mia beta patatina Iclemyer87 **


End file.
